<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Your Wings (I Fly) by RavenOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297914">With Your Wings (I Fly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope'>RavenOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The person across from him had messy black hair, green eyes and a faded lightning bolt scar. However, he also had massive black wings protruding from his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Your Wings (I Fly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.</p><p>This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full of disbelief, Harry stared at …himself? Well, kind of. The person across from him that had appeared in a swirl of light before him had messy black hair, green eyes and a faded lightning bolt scar. However, he also had massive black wings protruding from his back and an ethereal glow to his alabaster skin.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but pinch his thigh, hard. Not dreaming then. He tried to move away but felt rooted to the spot. Voldemort would never be clever enough to think of something like this, but it had to be a trick, some kind of trap. His knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping his wand.</p><p>“Calm down, little one,” the apparition said and wow, was that what his voice sounded like? “This is not a trick. I’m you - well, a version of you - and I’m here to help you.” The other Harry stepped closer and he had to look away, swallowing hard.</p><p>“Why should I believe you?” A hand came up, clawed fingers carefully tilting his chin up so he could meet glowing green eyes. Harry’s own eyes had never been that green or glowing like the Killing Curse.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else, a warm feeling rushed through him and a tickling sensation started on his skin where the other Harry’s fingers touched him. Widened eyes now looked at him.</p><p>Harry’s own eyes widened when he saw lines appear on the arm before him forming flowers and petals leaving a beautiful tattoo. “You’re my soulmate,” he breathed, just about to faint. This day couldn’t get any crazier.</p><p>Now the other Harry stared in wonder and disbelief. “So you have soulmates here.” He sounded curious and somewhat dumbfounded, but not displeased. For some reason, Harry felt happy about that. The thought that his soulmate wouldn’t want him <strike>just like everyone else</strike> had been weighing on his mind for a long time.</p><p>A grin overtook the other Harry’s face showing wicked fangs. “That was not part of the plan, but I can work with that,” he said cryptically and promptly pulled Harry into a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a>Tumblr</a> and send me a prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>